


Чужая она

by Aucella



Category: Bu Bu Jing Xin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Попытка порассуждать о том, почему 4 принц так заинтересовался никому не известной девушкой.





	

Странная это была девушка. Из благородной семьи, конечно, это сразу заметно. Но в толпе торговцев и зевак, на столичном рынке — как она могла тут оказаться? А главное, какой демон заставил дурную девицу броситься прямо под копыта лошади?  
Когда служанка силой заставила её встать на колени перед принцем, она подняла голову, пристально посмотрела а на него, Четвертого господина, так, словно давно его знала, и что-то сказала. Что именно — на площади, в гуле толпы, скрипе повозок и стуке копыт расслышать было невозможно. Губы шевельнулись, взгляд за один удар сердца проткнул его насквозь, будто она знала о Четвертом принце не просто что-то, а что-то не слишком хорошее.  
Самое обидное было то, что для этой девушки он не существовал. То есть существовал, конечно, но как дворец или рынок, или стражники, стоящие с копьями по сторонам улицы. Или как слишком высокопоставленное лицо, которое и человеком-то быть не может — просто титул и всё. В этой суматохе она думала о чем-то своем, и её нисколько не заботило, что Четвертый господин смотрит на неё.  
— Умоляю вас, Ваше Высочество! — служанка непрерывно кланялась, чуть не стукаясь лбом о мостовую. — Мы из поместья Восьмого принца, молодая госпожа…  
Он уже услышал всё, что хотел, и развернул лошадь. Странная девушка осталась позади. Казалось, что она смотрит ему в спину таким взглядом, каким обычно люди скользят по стенам, думая о чем-то важном, не имеющем к стенам никакого отношения.  
Несколько вопросов там и сям прояснили ситуацию. Маэртай Жо Си, младшая сестра второй жены Восьмого брата, через полгода отправится на отбор дворцовых служанок. Да, отец — генерал, но не из первых, а Жо Лань — вовсе не любимая супруга. Словом, девушка жила в поместье бэйлэ на птичьих правах, однако успела прославиться своими выходками и взрывным характером. И умением влипать в переделки — добавил он про себя, хмыкнув на рассказ о падении с лестницы.  
Да что она вообще такое, эта девица? Выкинуть её из головы не получалось никак, словно тогда из глупой девчонки на миг выглянуло вечное, всезнающее существо, для которого член императорской семьи — всего лишь бабочка-однодневка, чья судьба давно определена и взвешена на небесных весах.  
В конце концов он попросил Иньсяна поехать вместе на прогулку, втайне надеясь, что возле поместья бэйлэ они кого-нибудь встретят и напроситься в гости будет несложно, вот до чего дошло!  
Его желание сбылось, но совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Странная девица снова выбежала им навстречу, прямо под копыта. Хорошо, что лошадь была спокойна и Иньсян вовремя натянул поводья.

— Тринадцатый принц? Ой, правда? — Жо Си улыбнулась брату как старому другу, и он тут же заулыбался ей в ответ. Они вместе рассмеялись, а потом как ни в чем не бывало начали болтать о всякой ерунде, совершенно забыв о нем. А он сидел на лошади, смотрел на девушку и думал, почему она так уверена, что Иньсян не отмахнется от странной назойливой барышни, и почему у него самого нет таланта легко сходиться с людьми, и что она что-то знает об Иньсяне, и вот это что-то очень хорошее, никаких сомнений.  
— Где тут лавка аптекаря? — вопрос был задан подчеркнуто равнодушным тоном, но Иньсян сразу же отвлекся от собеседницы и указал на неприметную дверь неподалеку. Настроение брата Тринадцатый принц всегда чувствовал отлично.  
Когда Четвертый господин вышел от аптекаря, пряча в кошель мазь от ушибов, Жо Си и Иньсян замолчали. Часто бывало, что люди замолкали при его появлении, будто в их словах было что-то предосудительное или слишком легкомысленное.  
Он привык думать, что так и надо: положение Четвертого принца и его репутация были известны далеко за пределами дворца, так ему выражали почтение и склонялись перед его суждением, почтительно храня молчание в его присутствии. Но сейчас он понял, что по сути просто всегда был лишним.  
Жо Си снова на мгновение в общей тишине подняла на него глаза, и он опять ощутил чье-то потустороннее присутствие. Это пугало и притягивало одновременно. Очень хотелось понять, почему Иньсян этого не чувствует, беззаботно смеясь вместе с Жо Си. А Жо Си больше не смотрела на Четвертого принца, вплоть до самой резиденции бэйлэ, когда он официально попросил у Жо Лань позволения поговорить с сестрой.  
— Почему ты хотела умереть? — выпалил он, когда Жо Лань со служанками отошла подальше.  
Она удивленно посмотрела на него, и Четвертый принц сразу понял, что спросил не то.  
— О, нет, Ваше Высочество, я вовсе не хочу умирать. Я хочу жить.  
— Один раз это сошло бы за случайность. Но не два.  
— А… — она усмехнулась, и снова потустороннее присутствие обозначило себя, — видите ли, я только хотела вернуться.  
— Куда?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Вот, возьми, —он протянул ей бутылочку с мазью. И больше не делай так.  
Она присела в поклоне.  
— Вставай… И помни, если бы я вовремя не остановил лошадь… Я буду… В общем, теперь ты не можешь умереть без моего разрешения, поняла?  
Она молчала. Чужая она, та, что глядела из Жо Си, не хотела с ним говорить. Он все равно не поймет. Он не стоит внимания. Может быть, он сделал ей что-то плохое? В прошлой жизни? Или в будущей? Ему показалось, что если он задаст правильный вопрос, то получит… Ответ? Пророчество? Но мгновение спустя она поклонилась и пробормотала слова благодарности, снова превратившись в обыкновенную девчонку, пусть и из благородной семьи.

С тех пор он постоянно следил за ней, пытаясь подкараулить ту, чужую её. Но она пряталась за поклонами, нарядными платьями, детскими выходками, женскими уловками, словом, всем, что делало её просто Маэртай Жо Си. Вплоть до дня рождения Десятого принца.  
Тогда она была необыкновенно хороша. В красном платье, с яркой улыбкой и смехом на устах. Но вот улыбка словно выцвела, и вновь из Жо Си выглянула та, чужая, так старательно скрывавшая свое присутствие. Она смотрела то на одного, то на другого брата, и в глазах её стояли непролитые слезы. Печаль была почти осязаема, она обволакивала принцев, словно холодный туман, только остальные этого не чувствовали, как и Иньсян тогда, у лавки аптекаря.  
Что она знала об их судьбе? Сожалела? Оплакивала ? Грустила от того, что должна уйти и оставить их?  
Единственный, на кого она не смотрела, был Четвертый принц. И вот тогда он решил, что сделает всё, чтобы рано или поздно чужая она увидела его по-настоящему.


End file.
